Akumi Hyūga
Akumi Hyuga is the best friend of Aoki Hyūga after growing up with each other and teaching each other their skills to become the very best. Aoki Hyūga, who is obsessed with learning more jutsu and learning more of the shinobi history has sort of rubbed onto Akumi after all the years of travelling, fighting and growing up with him. During their time in the Akatsuki, they weren't partnered together but still remained best friends after their long service to the mercenary mob. Background Basically mirroring his friends life, Aoki Hyūga. Akumi grew up in an average life, although he did struggle at genjutsu and taijutsu but has a large reserve of chakra and after learning with Aoki, they mastered chakra control and they both came up with the ability, chakra chains ability. During his academy days. Akumi wasn't the brightest unlike his friend, but would always accompany him on his adventure to ruins or to the library to study ninjutsu techniques. As Aoki Hyūga and Akumi both grew up with Hyūga Clan lineage, people would mistaken them for siblings which resulted in them becoming close together after a rival of who would be the better Hyuga. Even though it still continues today, that childhood rivalry. After Aoki Hyūga, their team captain and other team member had completed their first mission it was time for the attempt of a second Chunin Exams to start. Akumi was so excited to be able to test out his new skills in the chunin especially to the fact that he has greatly improved his taijutsu abilities, compared to when he was a Genin. During the chunin exams Aoki and Akumi got seperated from their other partner due to disagreements, which always seem to happen. And whenever an argument would take place in the team the two Hyuga's would team up like brothers, this makes the other partner feel left out and she always retaliates with a punch to both their faces. All the while they were walking around, they came across a shady group. Unseen before nor did they look like they from any of the other villages, Aoki asks who they were and what they wanted, then all of a sudden one of the intruders runs towards Aoki at an incredible speed and punching him in the chest knocking him back a fare distance from where he was standing. Akumi started to engage them by throwing multiple Kunai Blade at them but this proved to be ineffective. Aoki was then able to defeat one of them by surpise and as soon as Aoki sweeps round to take out the next opponent using his Gold Dust, a bunch of them spew water out from their mouth limiting his sand which is now unusable. Once their attack lands they prepare to launch another Water Release: Water Severing Wave attack, while they start the hand signs for the jutsu. Akumi rushes in, deciding to help and with the same thought, Aoki and Akumi launch a Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body simultaneously landing on the remaining attackers. This knocks them down to the ground and when reinforcements arrive, including their team Jonin leader and the Kazekage. They were all surprised at how they were able to defeat them with little damage done to themselves. After the Chunin Exams and his team were successfully able to capture another scroll, an earth and heaven scroll. They were promoted straight to Jonin as they showed skilled techniques and not overdoing the use of their Gentle Fist. Because of Akumi's caring nature, it was suggested that he take up a rank of teacher at the academy but declined because he didn't want to be stuck in the village rather than going outside the village to travel and gain more fighting experience. During his time as a Jonin. Akumi learned more ninjutsu as well as trained in Barrier Ninjutsu such as the Four Violet Flames Formation, and more eight trigrams fighting moves after coming across a fellow Hyuga who taught him some moves while they were staying in a town (over the course of 2 weeks). Appearance During his time as a Jonin for Sunagakure Akumi had shoulder-length, spiky brown hair with two long bands framing either side of his face and the featureless white eyes inherited by all Hyūga clan members. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi uniform complete with a forehead protector in bandanna style and flak jacket. And during his time travelling and partly the akatsuki, Akumi still had shoulder-length, spiky brown hair with two long bands framing either side of his face as well as a white robe while travelling and the black robe with red clouds on it. Personality Akumi is a very gentle, shy and quiet person. Although not people see him as being lazy he is probably more or just about as lazier as his friend, Aoki. Because of his shy and gentle nature a lot people seem to take advantage of this, which is why he has grown so close to his friend Aoki, who although is lazy but is also very loyal and would back his best friend to end of degrees. Abilities Akumi is famed at ninjutsu rather than his friend who is skilled in Taijutsu. As a previous member of the Anbu rank and Jonin rank, Akumi is a highly skilled ninja, having one of the finest service records of anyone working under Gaara as Kazekage. Throughout his time with the akatsuki, Akumi's talents were shown to be enough to join them and sustain an S rank while still a young adult (age 18). He was also able to be fortunate enough to master the kekkai genkai: wood release. Instead of having Hashirama's cells. Due to his strong ninjutsu abilities and strong potential in the gentle fist art, Danzō Shimura tried to recruit him, but was saved by the Kazekage himself after been undercover in the Akatsuki. Akumi's skills were also testament to him being hired for guard duties and the capturing of a tailed beast. One of Akumi's greatest skills with ninjutsu is to utilise the poison and water release together with his gentle fist style. Developing his own poison palm fighting style, he injects poison with water to not only help block their chakra points but to slowly kill his enemies, he can inject the poison selectively as he didn't display to kill many of his opponents for he is quite gentle and reserved natured guy. It has been noted that the Hyuga clan possesses more than one kekkei genkai and as such Akumi possess the wood release. Unique to the Hyūga's main family which Akumi is descended from (father from main branch and mother has senju blood), they had inherited the powerful chakra from their ancestor Hamura Ōtsutsuki directly. Chakra Control and Reserves Aukmi possesses an enormous amount of strong chakra, powerful enough to uproar dense surges of wind and crack stone. He can also absorb chakra through physical contact. Akumi is very proficiency in the control of his chakra, allowing him to perform jutsu's with maximum efficiency and without wasting much chakra. He is well-suited for using genjutsu and is skilled at breaking genjutsu using his chakra control, which he learned from Itachi. This was during his brief time in the akatuski (3 months). Ninjutsu After discovering that he had an affinity for mainly water and earth, he travelled out of Sunagakure to gather information on his second kekkai genkai, after travelling to the village hidden in the mist and village hidden in the leaf, Akumi learned multiple jutsu's that contributed to skill set making him a master in the element water and earth in less than three years. While travelling through Konohagakure Akumi stumbled across a few scrolls of the wood release kekkai genkai. The exact things he needed, and after making a copy he returned the scrolls back to the Hokage. They both talked on how it was suspisciuosly planted there and that is was possible that they were purposely left there by Danzō Shimura even though he denied those accusations. Akumi is proficient in Water, Earth and Wind nature transformations, along with Yin Release. He is also now more prominent and skilled for his use of Wood Release considering he learned with no help like Yamato had. The wood kekkai genkai was a combination of earth and water natured chakra, creating wood and plants from the ground or very beings of sizes that that he manipulated to his purposes such as the dragon or human. This ability which once exclusive to Hashirama is now abled by many other shinobi, either through cell transfer or just being fortunate enough to have it as a nature type. After many years of mastering, Akumi is now completely able change the landscape with his constructs. He also had more usages that he studied from the scrolls of Hashirama's. He can make protective structures that are able to withstand Tailed Beast Balls, as well as a giant humanoid creature able to clash with Complete Body Susanoo or tailed beast. His accuracy from gentle fist training and adeptness with his Wood Release and byakugan enabled him to wield and launch his various attacks and constructs from afar, allowing Akumi to attack from multiple angles. Taijutsu With the Byakugan, Akumi is able to see individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along. Using the Hyūga's signature style: Gentle Fist, he can attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Because the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, debilitating and even fatal damage can be done just as easily. While Gentle Fist strikes are difficult to defend against, Akumi's speed, precision, and general taijutsu prowess made him especially formidable at close range, requiring opponents to keep their distance if they hoped to compete with him they would recquire tremendous strength and taijutsu prowress as the average sharingan (3 tomoe) cannot keep up, this is because of his utilisation of the Body Flicker Technique imbued with his Wind Release nature. As a member of the Hyūga's main house in Sunagakure, Akumi is proficient in many of his clan's strongest jutsu's. Offensively there is the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, which he utilises to attack multiple targets at once, either by targeting their tenketsu spots, sealing several at once or deflecting an incoming volley of projectiles. Defensively, he uses the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven by expelling chakra from his body and deflect all incoming attacks or to knock his opponents away. He was once able to kill around 20 opponents utilising this technique as his chakra expanded and passed trhough knocking them back, it blocked all their tenketsu spots killing instantly. Byakugan As a Hyūga, Akumi possessed the Byakugan. While a common dōjutsu among his clan member, Akumi's was noted to be especially powerful. With these eyes, he had near 360° field of vision. But has a small blind-spot that exists behind his third upper-thoracic vertebrae — a weakness he was well aware of and trained extensively to overcome, to no avail. Instead, Akumi took extra precautions to make up for it. As a Byakugan user, typical to the Hyuga clan members. Akumi's has reached its pinnacle abilities at the age 19, where its field of vision knows no bounds covering all areas including the blind spot behind the vertebrae. While normal users of Byakugan are only able to perceive their surroundings to certain distances and even possess the weaknesses of blind spots, Akumi's Byakugan is one that has no boundaries, such as reaching up to 5km in front of him. He has that literally carry the power of perceiving (giving him the abilities to see how the chakra activates certain jutsu's. Enabling Akumi to learn jutsu's to expand his collection. He learned to copy after closely studying the use of ninjutsu during a battle and his determintation was to prove to his friend, Aoki Hyūga that the Byakugan could help they hyuga's or Ōtsutsuki learn jutsu or copy jutsu, although as much he tried, Akumi wasn't able to learn the kekkai genkai of an opponant he faced. Summoning Akumi's summoning abilities aren't as extravagant as Naruto, who is able to summon multiple summonings. He however able to summon two panda's: Yin and Yang, they specialise in genjutsu and also taijutsu. He learned their way of fighting after spending 6 months training intently with them to improve his taijutsu skills, although he was unable to specialise in senjutsu, he is however more than capable of resotring his own chakra through the use of his gentle fist. This is another special skill he developed where he can take on his opponents chakra and store it in himself, although sometimes fatal effects can happen, but none serious. Genjutsu Akumi second best area, this is because he is able to quickly identify when genjutsu is being used and also release himself/ others from it. He can also cast genjutsu when activating his Byakugan. Casting them under illusions as simple as his location and speed making their minds slower when locking onto his whereabouts or the extreme where they are pinned to a cross and nails start falling onto them. He can simultaneously effect multiple opponents with his genjutsu, even as simple as his hair or clothes flowing in the wind, which is why when shinobi come across him they have orders to flee at sight. The same goes for his friend, Aoki Hyūga. Although sometimes people aren't as lucky when escaping his pursuit as he might already have them under a genjutsu which would make him appear at different locations in such a short span of time. Category:ANBU Category:Sunagakure Category:Akatsuki Category:Byakugan Category:Hyuga Clan